A fiber optic fan-out module is a product used in networks to split optical signals out from a high density cable into individual cables. It is generally desirable to make the module as small as possible so that a high density can be achieved in a patch panel. One hindrance to making smaller modules has been the size of the fiber optic connector used to secure cables to a housing. Conventionally, the same connectors are used inside the module as outside of the module. These connectors include, among other elements, a ferrule, a spring push, a spring and a connector body holding the ferrule, spring and spring push. If the structure of the connectors could be simplified, the size of the connectors could be reduced and this would allow for a higher density of connectors and in some cases the use of a smaller module. It would therefore be desirable to provide an adapter for connecting such a simplified connector to a module.